


Dan and Y/N Forever (aka good luck m8)

by thesleepdeprived



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, and twitter, i blame julia, phanimagines, polyvore links!!!, proposal, this is ironic and i would like to apologize from the deepest depths of my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/thesleepdeprived
Summary: Dan met you in a coffee shop at a shopping center one day. This is the story of your love. Written because Julia got 70 retweets more than needed. I'm so sorry everyone.my first heterofic please be kind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/gifts).



> To see what caused all of this, click here: https://twitter.com/phanimist/status/775121613587116032  
> i had to write 1.2k because i got 120 rts so uh here

  One day, Y/N was out shopping with her best friend Y/F/N (y/f/n means ur friend’s name ok losers???). You two were at the mall today, for the last day of the trip to London. Apparently, it was called a ‘shopping centre’ here, which made you laugh. It just seemed kinda funny. 

  You were wearing ripped black jeans, a white tee shirt that said ‘rawr means i love you in dinosaur!’ on it and a black leather jacket with a lot of colors of flower crown on your head, topped by a tiara. Your black hi-top converse matched your black scene hair (NOT EMO!!!) with blue streaks in it. (A/N:  [ http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207847714 ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207847714) )

  “Hey, wanna grab some Starbucks?” Your friend asks, startling your raven-haired self. 

  “Yeah, that sounds great!” You exclaimed excitedly. It was almost fall, meaning you could get all of the  PUMPKIN $PICE LATTES YOU WANTED!

  The two of you made your way over to the mall’s Starbucks determinedly. On the way there, you ran straight into someone!

  He was tall, with luscious brown orbs and straightened brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing a soft gray shirt, black jacket covered in weird zippers, black skinny jeans, black socks, and black shoes. 

  “Oh! I’m sorry!” He said, dumping his caramel macchiato all over you. The coffee was really hot, and so was he. (some crazy girl wearing a shirt that said 'author' just ran across the mall to throw up in a potted plant????)

  “Ow.” You said happily, staring dreamily at the tall guy. 

  “Here, let me help you up!” He said, offering you a hand. You took it, smiling wider at how it was soft and warm, but not sweaty. He pulled you up and it took you a few seconds to remember to let go. 

  “Hi I’m Dan,” He said. 

  “I’m Y/N.”

  “Here’s my phone number!” Dan said randomly (xD) in his warm British accent.

xDxDxDxDxD

  You and Dan had been dating for about 4 months now. You had started to move into his apartment (which had been mysteriously vacated by his roommate, Paul, just a few days earlier) and everything was going really well. Tonight you two were going to go out on a date, so you pulled on your favorite red flowy dress and black and red heels, and a cool sharp-looking necklace Dan had bought for you. You had red nails and black lipstick, with black glittery eye makeup. You decided to wear your hair down in its normal scene (NOT EMO) style.   [ http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208131475 ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208131475)

  Dan looked pretty okay too, but tbh, you looked a lot better. 

  The two of you went to a fancy-ass restaurant that was totally not your style, but Dan looked excited so you played along. You were surprised to see a familiar face there!

  “Paul?” You asked incredulously. 

  “Who’s Paul? That’s Phil!” Dan said. 

  “Oh. I dunno why I did that, I guess I just forgot,” you said. 

  “Actually,” Phil cut in, “I think that the writer’s creating unnecessary conflict to boost her word count.”

  “You make a good point,” Dan said, seeming to calm down. “Anyways, Y/N…” Phil froze in place, as did the rest of the restaurant. Cherry blossom petals began to rain from the ceiling, and Dan sunk to one knee. The author was physically unable to keep from rolling her eyes. 

  “Y/N… we’ve only been dating for 4 months, but you make me so happy,” Dan said. He pulled out a big sparkly black ring…

  “OMFG YES!!!1!” You screamed. Time unfroze. Dan slipped the ring on your finger, looking disappointed that his asking you to marry him was drowned out by you and the author screaming in excitement and pain respectively. You two ate dinner, already discussing plans for your wedding. The author must’ve disappeared at some point.

~~~~~~~~~~

  You went shopping for your wedding dress with Y/F/N a week later, surprised at how fast this wedding planning had gone. You picked out a long, flowing, ballgown-like white dress (apparently wedding dresses are really hard to find in black wtf?) with lace and some sparkles on it. You had already picked out black shoes and all the makeup you wanted to wear, and planned on a bouquet of black roses.  [ http://www.polyvore.com/dan_forever/set?id=207846800 ](http://www.polyvore.com/dan_forever/set?id=207846800)

  You had picked out 14 bridesmaids, a bridesman, and a maid of honor (ur friend julia) to walk down the aisle with you. Dan didn’t have that many friends, so he just had Phil as his best man and a homeless guy named Steve that he had found on the street and hired to be a groomsman. The wedding would be, like, totally perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~

  The day of the wedding was super cute. All of the wedding party looked super cute (except Steve, he never showed). (A/N: omg look at  [ http://www.polyvore.com/bridesmaids_p1/set?id=207852809 ](http://www.polyvore.com/bridesmaids_p1/set?id=207852809) and  [ http://www.polyvore.com/bridesmaids_p2/set?id=207852825 ](http://www.polyvore.com/bridesmaids_p2/set?id=207852825) for their supa cute style lolzor~)

  You got all dressed up in your dress and had your makeup done by YouTuber SprinkeOfGlitter!! She was super nice and made you look really nice. You soon left the dressing room and arrived at the venue, which was a big garden btw. You were too much of a sinner to get married in a church. 

  You saw Dan when you peeked around a corner, but he didn't see you, so you weren’t cursed or anything. At least, you didn't think so???

  Phil was with him, helping him get ready. Dan looked really kawaii, in a black suit and tie and big smile :). “Can you believe I’m really marrying Y/N?” He asked happyly. 

  “Fix your tie or she will divorce you,” Phil said somberly. “Good luck m8.”

  Then the music started playing, and Dan rushed to get into the right place. All of your bridesmaids lined up to go out, but since there were no groomsmen, they paired up together. It was like one big, happy lesbian wedding. 

  You walked down the aisle with a Shiba Inu, since your dad had tragically died a few years ago. The Shiba Inu’s name was Bob, a much better friend than Steve had been. Suddenly, you looked at your bridesmaids. How did the author get there!!!! She had rainbow hair and was crying. You wanted to Free Her, but alas, it was time to get married.

  You got up to the front of the garden, taking in all of dans kawaiiness as cherry blossoms rained around you. Bob the Dog was trying to eat the petals, jumping up and down in excitement. 

  The wedding officiator person was someone you’d hired off the internet, and he looked kinda drunk but that was okay! As long as you and Dna would be together forever, you didn’t care. He said all the boring shit about weddings that officiator people usually say, and you held Dan’s hands, staring into his warm light brown orbs. 

  “Do you take Dan Howell as your husband, forever and ever?” the guy said. 

  “I do,” you sobbed. The author threw up into the nearest bush. 

  “Do you take Y/N to be your wife, forever and ever?” he asked Dan. 

  “I do,” Dan said.

  “Does anyone have an issue with this?” he asked, and you were pretty sure that was wrong, but didn’t really care. 

  Everyone was quiet. 

  “Okay then, you guys are married I guess.” he said. Everyone cheered, and you and dan lived happily ever after wait i need a few more words THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> idiaa isnt dead btw im working on it and pbb


End file.
